City Love
by LauRnGeLLar-Bing
Summary: My First Fic. Its a happy CM songfic to John Mayers 'City Love'


City Love

Hello everyone. My name is Lauren and I am very new at this. This is my first fanfic so please read and review and let me know any suggestions you have.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. And the song belongs to John Mayer.

After living in New York for so many years Chandler was a little tired of it. Yeah he loved living in one of the most popular cities in the world something just wasn't right. Living there made him feel kind of small, like everything was out of his reach. Mainly love and happiness. Yes he had been in love before but he knew he hadn't met his soul mate. Until now. It's been three months since London. Since Monica and him slept together. From then on things have been going great. Chandler couldn't even remember what like was like before he could call Monica his girlfriend. It was just a blur. He was so happy now.

_I never liked this apple much_

_It always seemed too big to touch_

_I can't remember how I found_

_My way before she cam around_

Chandler sat there in Central Perk surrounded by his friends. Everyone was there except for Monica who was on her way from work. Chandler couldn't help but picture her in his mind. Her flowing black hair, her soft lips, her piercing blue eyes. Without even noticing, a huge smile came over his face.

"Dude, what are you smiling about?" Joey asked.

"Oh…I was just thinking about Monica." Chandler replied, still half in his daze.

"Aww.that's sweet." Rachel added.

"Yepp, I finally found her." 

As these came out of Chandler's mouth Monica walked in. As soon as their eyes met it's like the whole world stops & it's only the two of them.

"Hey sweetie." Monica greeted Chandler kissing him on the cheek and she sat down next to him.

"Hey Monica."  The other four greeted her.

Chandler thought about how lucky he was. He couldn't think of what his life would be like without Monica in it, and he never wanted to find out.

_I tell everyone I smile just because_

I got a City Love 

_Found it in Monica (Lydia)_

_And I can't remember life before her name._

It was 5:30 am, Chandler couldn't sleep. But it was ok because he could watch Monica sleep. Now that everyone knew about them things were so much easier. No more sneaking around. Monica didn't have to leave at a certain time anymore. It was wonderful.

            2 hours passed. It was 7:30. Monica had to get ready for work. Now she could just get ready there. She kept a few toiletries there. Like her toothbrush and shampoo. The bathroom was already cluttered, but her things seem to fit in very nicely.

            When Monica was done in the bathroom she woke chandler up. He also had to go to work. Monica grabbed a light blue button down shirt from chandlers closet. She wore his clothes to work because she would just put her uniform over it when she got to work. She also told Chandler it made her feel close to him because of the "chandler smell" it had. He thought that was sweet. He was amazed by how fast he had gone from having Monica as a friend to having Monica as a girlfriend. He couldn't believe that they fell in love.

_She keeps a toothbrush at my place_

As if I have the extra space 

_She steals my clothes to wear to work_

_I know her hairs are on my shirts_

Work was better now too. The day didn't seem to drag on anymore, and getting a phone call from Monica everyday really helped. One day a co-worker, Paul, who chandler actually called his friend, was in the room when Monica called.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Paul asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah." Chandler said as he smiled.

"Wow Chandler. That's great how long have you been together?"

"Almost four months"

"Whoa. I know you've had woman troubles in the past…so this is great…congrats."

"Yeah.thanks Monica is amazing."

_I tell everyone I smile just because_

_I got a City Love_

_Found it in Monica (Lydia)_

_And I can't remember life before her name._

Chandler watched Monica as she cooked a wonderful dinner. She didn't like to be bothered when she cooked so Chandler started to read a book, but a specific memory popped into his mind. London. He remembered how upset Monica was because of that guy and her mother. And how when he went to answer the door of his hotel room he was glad to see Monica. He reminisced about how he comforted her and told her how beautiful she was. Before he knew it they were kissing. He was a little hesitant at first but something about it just felt right. He was glad they decided to continue their relationship when they got home.

            Chandler remembered when he told Monica he loved her. He was so happy when she said she loved him too. The whole night was a little strange with Phoebe and everything but it was great that everyone knew. He wanted everyone in the world to know. Chandler knew he was in love with Monica almost a month before but he was unsure about telling her because he knew he was doomed. Not in a bad way, he wasn't worried about Monica not loving him, even though that was natural Chandler behavior, he knew he was so in love with her that it was almost addicting.

            Monica said dinner was ready and snapped Chandler out of his daze.

"I love you, you know that right?" Chandler asked her.

"Of course Chandler, and I love you too." She replied.

They sat down at the table.

I remember the day she called up and came to me 

_Covered in rain_

_Dinnertime shadow_

_And as her clothes spun we spooned_

_And I knew I was doomed_

_When I said "I Love You"_

It was a Friday night. Chandler wanted to take Monica out but she didn't want to go anywhere fancy so they went to a nice bar & grill. Chandler looked wonderful. He wore a navy blue shirt with khaki pants. Monica looked wonderful as well. Wearing a black shirt and black skirt. Chandler was listening to everything Monica was saying at dinner but he kept thinking about how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

            After dinner they took a cab home. They each stayed at their own apt. That night. Chandler had to get up very early for a meeting. But you can bet they called each other on the phone. But they didn't need to say much, just knowing the other one was there was enough. They both fell asleep together, even thought on the phone.

_Friday evening we went drinking_

_2am I swear I might propose_

Well we close the tab split a cab 

_Call each other up when we get home_

_Falling asleep to the sound of sirens_

A year had passed and so far it had been the best year of both Chandler and Monica's life. Chandler proposed to Monica. She said yes of course. They are going to be married in two months. Monica was so excited, she had waited for this her whole life. Chandler was glad she was so happy. Chandler was extremely happy too. He didn't just have his best friend become his girlfriend then his fiancé, he had his best friend become his everything. He finally found his soul mate. Through everything bad in his life the good thing was already there, but neither of them saw it until that night. Now they have each other and need nothing more.

Monica glanced over at Chandler while she was chatting with some wedding guests. She noticed him smiling to himself. The reception was very crowded so Monica made her way through the maze to see Chandler.

"Why are you smiling to yourself?" She asked.

"Because I have everything I'll ever need, you. And after living here all these years I found my 'City Love' and I cant remember anything before you." Chandler told her as they began to dance.

_I tell everyone I smile just because_

_I got a City Love_

_Found it in Monica (Lydia)_

_And I can't remember life before her name._

The End

I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
